Danse Macabre
by Annaseed
Summary: SasuSaku/AU. Malam itu masih seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Malam dimana kami akan hanyut dalam sebuah tarian yang penuh akan intrik dan juga penuh dosa. Tapi, siapa yang peduli? kami hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya kami lakukan dari dulu. "Dia milikku. Dan selamanya akan begitu."


**Danse Macabre**

Annaseed, 2019

.

**NARUTO** Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

**Warn! : **Typo(s), AU

.

.

.

Mata hitamnya menatapku dengan intens, membuat sesuatu dalam diriku berdegup kencang. Tatapan tajam dan dalamnya seakan-akan menyedotku dalam pusaran jelaganya yang segelap batuan oniks. Tangannya meraih milikku, membawanya dalam sebuah tarian yang indah nan penuh penghayatan. Senyum tipisnya terpatri indah di bibirnya menambah kesan rupawan pada wajahnya.

Dia milikku. Dan selamanya akan begitu.

Lagu pengiring tarian kami hampir habis, tapi tangannya semakin erat menggenggam. Di bawah pijar lampu yang temaram, kami larut dalam suasana. Wajah kami saling mendekat satu sama lain. Pelan, pelan, pasti. Tatapannya mengunci mataku, terlalu terpesona hingga ia mulai memejamkan matanya perlahan dan bibir kami mulai menempel satu sama lain.

Aku melihat bagaimana hidung mancungnya terlihat begitu putih tanpa komedo sedikitpun dari sudut pandang ini. Bibir tipisnya yang mulai bergerak pelan melumat bibirku, terlihat sangat merah dan menggoda. Bulu matanya lentik dan tebal, yang kuyakini itu alami bawaan dari lahir. Alisnya tebal dan juga tertata rapi.

Aku mulai menutup mataku dan menikmati ciuman yang sangat seksi ini. Tanganku meremas tangannya, menyalurkan sedikit rasa gugup. Salah satu tangannya yang bebas mendekatkan kepalaku, agar tidak ada sedikitpun jarak diantara kami.

Suara musik sudah berhenti. Tapi kegiatan ini masih berlangsung, hingga akhirnya aku mulai kehabisan napas dan mulai mendorong dadanya pelan, isyarat untuk berhenti sebentar.

"Sebentar Sasuke-kun," ucapku sambil mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia hanya diam dan mengelus pipiku perlahan dengan ibu jari lentiknya. Aku melirik tangannya itu dan menggenggamnya. Oniksnya yang menyimpan berbagai macam makna itu lalu bergulir melihat kedalam mata hijau zamrudku.

"Sudah jam sepuluh. Kau tidak pulang?" Aku mendongak menatapnya. Ia hanya melihatku dan tanpa menjawabnya ia pergi begitu saja, menuju kearah phonograph dan mengambil piringan hitam yang terpasang. Tangannya mengambil covernya lalu memasukkan piringan itu ke dalamnya. Aku bergeming melihatnya dan setelah itu menghampirinya dengan langkah pelan.

"Aku hanya bertanya seperti itu, kenapa tidak menjawab? Kau marah?" tanyaku sambil memeluknya dari belakang. Ia menengokkan kepalanya dan memutar tubuhnya, menghadapku dan menerima pelukanku. Aku tak dapat melihat ekspresinya sekarang ini karena wajahku berada tepat di dadanya.

"Aku hanya tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak perlu dijawab," balasnya sambil mengelus rambutku.

"Istrimu akan marah jika kau pulang terlambat lagi."

"Tidak akan. Aku sudah bilang padanya bahwa aku menginap di rumah Itachi yang di Itomori karena menemui keponakanku." Aku mendongak dan menampilkan mimik sedikit kesal karena mendengarnya menjawab seperti itu. Kupegan kedua lengannya dan sedikit menjauh. Ia balas menatapku tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Aku mulai merasa ini tidak lagi benar, Sasuke-kun." Aku mengucap sambil memalingkan wajah. Tidak berani untuk menatapnya barang sebentar saja.

"Sakura, dengar…" ia mengucap sambil tangannya meraih daguku dengan lembut, meminta atensi.

"Tidak ada yang salah disini. Yang salah adalah perempuan itu. Jika dari awal ia tidak memiliki keluarga yang mempunyai kekuasaan dan mengenal keluargaku, dan membuat perjodohan ini mau tak mau harus dilaksanakan karena para orangtua terlalu tertipu otak piciknya, pasti kita sudah menikah. Membangun rumah dan mungkin kau sudah mengandung anak kita."

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku karena orang tuaku tidak punya kekuasaan? disini aku tidak diinginkan oleh keluargamu Sasuke-kun, kita seharusnya menyudahi ini."

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu." tangannya mengusap kepalaku pelan,"Dengar ini, setelah satu tahun menikah dengannya aku akan menceraikannya. Dan untuk menunggu saat itu tiba, aku akan membuat alasan yang bagus untuk berpisah darinya." ia menarik napas dan tatapannya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi melembut,

"lalu, setelah itu ayo kita menikah." Sasuke-kun menjawab dengan serius. Aku bisa melihat dari tatapannya yang mengatakan bahwa ia sudah siap dengan segala resiko yang akan ia, dan mungkin juga aku tanggung.

"Sulit. Aku hanya orang yang dilahirkan dari keluarga petani yang biasa saja. Pekerjaanku juga hanya seorang sekretaris. Sangat tidak pantas untuk kau yang sesempurna ini." Tenggorokanku sedikit tercekat saat mengatakannya. Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh. Karena bagaimanapun juga aku ingin bersamanya, selamanya.

"Sakura… percayalah padaku. Kita akan bisa melewati ini semua. Percaya pada dirimu sendiri juga bahwa kau bisa membuktikan pada keluargaku jika kau pantas." Aku dapat melihat rasa kepercayaan diri di suaranya yang berat itu. Tapi entah kenapa matanya sudah seperti putus asa dengan keadaan kami.

"Entahlah Sasuke-kun. Aku mulai tidak yakin. Kau sudah menikah dengannya hampir tujuh bulan. Apakah waktu empat bulan cukup untuk memikirkan cara untuk menceraikannya?"

"Pasti ada cara. Diskusi selesai. Ayo tidur." Ia menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Selalu seperti ini. Kami akan berdebat mengenai masalah tadi dan selalu tidak mendapatkan titik terangnya. Selalu berakhir dengan saling diam selama di kamar. Memunggungi satu sama lain. Memikirkan solusi untuk masalah yang sedikit rumit bagi kami.

.

.

.

Malam ini adalah malam yang masih sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Malam dimana kami tenggelam dalam tarian penuh intrik dan penuh dosa. Menari, seperti tidak ada yang terjadi diantara kami.

Kami masih akan tetap menari, walaupun di lain rumah ada seorang wanita menunggu kedatangan suaminya dengan harap penuh cemas, dan walaupun ada berbagai masalah yang kami tanggalkan sejenak, kami benar-benar tidak peduli.

Dan setelahnya, kami akan terus berdebat dan diakhiri dengan berdiam diri di ranjang. Walaupun di tengah malam selalu menyeruakan suara-suara desahan dan juga suara decitan ranjang, kami tetap akan terus beradu mulut di malam selanjutnya.

Hubungan tanpa restu dan penuh dosa ini mungkin akan terus berlanjut hingga salah satu dari kami akan menerima karma dari Kami-Sama. Tapi sekali lagi, kami tak peduli. Rasa cinta dan kasih sayang terlalu mendominasi, hingga akal rasional sudah tak dapat berjalan lagi dengan baik.

Tinggal beberapa hari lagi Sasuke-kun akan mengajukan gugatan cerai pada istrinya. Aku senang dengan hal itu, karena waktu bagi kami untuk bersama pun akan datang. Dan dengan begitu kami akan bebas menentukan nasib kami mendatang.

Sasuke-kun mencium pucuk kepalaku sesaat setelah kami dengan napas putus-putus karena kelelahan, penuh keringat dan masih bersatu. Ia mengatakan padaku rencananya untuk kabur ke pulau sebelah dan melangsungkan pernikahan sehari setelah perceraian. Terlalu cepat, namun sekali lagi kami tidak peduli.

Aku menyambut perkataannya dengan pekikan senang dan memeluknya seerat yang aku bisa. Sedikit terdengar suara kekehan pelan dari dirinya dan kurasakan ia membalas memelukku tak kalah eratnya. Dan setelah sekian lama kami berdebat kusir, akhirnya inilah akhir yang kami harapkan. Menikah tanpa ada seorangpun yang menghalangi kami. Ya. Begitu harusnya.

.

.

.

"Wanita itu menolak gugatan ceraiku. Ia membawa pengacara yang sangat handal kenalan ayahnya yang seorang dewan pemerintahan itu untuk menolak gugatan ceraiku di pengadilan. Besok diadakan sidang lagi untuk menentukan kelanjutannya," ucap Sasuke-kun di sore hari yang tenang dengan sedikit frustasi. Aku menghampirinya yang memijat dahinya pelan sambil duduk dengan pasrah di sofa milikku.

"Kau pasti bisa. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan si nenek lampir itu menang dan cerai dibatalkan. Biar kuhubungi pengacaramu dan kita akan kerumahnya untuk berdiskusi masalah ini." Sasuke-kun hanya melihatku dengan intens. Ia meraih tanganku dan mengecupnya dan tersenyum setelahnya.

"Kita pasti akan menikah. Aku berjanji. Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita kecuali maut. Takdirku adalah kau. Begitu pula sebaliknya," Sasuke-kun menjawabnya dengan penuh romantisme yang serius. Aku mengeggam tangannya dan mengelusnya, memberikan bantuan moril.

"Aku akan terus mendukungmu Sasuke-kun. Kita akan berjuang bersama." Dan dengan begitu kami segera meluncur ke rumah pengacaranya.

.

Di dalam mobil, tautan tangan kami tak pernah sekalipun terlepas. Selalu bergandengan dan mencari-cari kehangatan disana.

Di lampu merah pun, Sasuke-kun masih sempat menciumi tangan dan juga pipiku. Aku hanya tertawa ringan sambil balas mencium sudut bibirnya dan memeluk lengan kanannya erat. Lampu hijau. Sasuke-kun mulai menjalankan mobilnya perlahan.

Tiba-tiba, entah bagaimana bisa, terlihat sebuah truk bermuatan, yang mungkin sekitar delapan ton, melaju dengan sangat kencang dari arah kiri yang baru saja bewarna merah.

Sasuke-kun yang kaget, tidak sempat untuk menghindari truk yang melaju kelewat batas itu. Dan tanpa aba-aba, truk tersebut menabrak mobil kami dengan sangat keras hingga rasanya kami terbang beberapa meter.

Aku dapat mendengar suara 'brak' keras yang dihasilkan oleh besi mobil kami. Posisi mobil kami pun menjadi terbalik menyamping, dengan Sasuke-kun berada di bawah. Kulihat ia berlumuran darah di kepalanya dengan sangat banyak. Oh Tuhan! Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Pandanganku sedikit memburam.

Tapi, walaupun samar aku masih dapat melihat bibirnya melafalkan namaku dengan susah payah. Astaga Sasuke-kun! kau diam saja, simpan tenagamu. Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu karena di kepalaku hanya ada suara mendenging yang sangat keras.

Tenagaku habis, maka dengan segenap kekuatan, aku menggapai tangan Sasuke-kun yang ada di bawah. Tercium bau bensin dan juga sedikit bau asap. Aku sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Hanya Sasuke-kun yang kupedulikan. Tanganku masih berusaha menggapainya hingga berhasil kugenggam.

Dan kejadiannya sangat cepat, seperti ular yang melesat dengan cepat saat melihat buruannya, api itu menjalar bagaikan neraka bagi penglihatanku. Panas. Aku sedikit menitikkan air mata dan menutup mataku setelah melihat Sasuke-kun diam tak bergerak.

Dan hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah betapa menyengatnya bau bensin, panasnya kobaran api disusul suara ledakan yang berhasil mengalahkan suara mendenging di telingaku dan genggamanku yang dibalas oleh tangan Sasuke-kun.

Mungkin inilah akhirnya.

Kami akan bebas.

Kami akan berpisah sementara di dunia dan akan bertemu lagi di alam selanjutnya.

Kami akan bersama-sama selamanya, tanpa ada yang mengganggu kami.

Ya. Kami akan hidup abadi berdua selamanya.

Cinta kami akan abadi.

Selama-lamanya."_Dia milikku. Dan selamanya akan begitu._"

"_Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita kecuali maut. Takdirku adalah kau. Begitu pula sebaliknya_"

.

.

.

**END**

**A.N : **Astaga apa ini. Maafkan saya yang sedikit buruk membuat cerita. Maklum, penulis amatiran :")

Bila berkenan, tolong tinggalkan komen di kolom review untuk krisan.

Terimakasih! Have a nice day!

**Ann, 27/09/19**


End file.
